


Captivated

by queerioes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Flirting, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, New Relationship, especially at Christmas, feeling the gay, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco spend their first REAL Christmas together, and it's very warm. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkandOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkandOwl/gifts).



“Come on Marco, get in the frame!” 

 

Jean tightened his arm around Marco’s shoulders. Marco pressed up against his adjacent shoulder leaning his head in towards Jean’s. Snapping the photo, Jean laughed. 

 

“I managed to get us and the trees. How does it look?”

 

Jean showed Marco the tiny digital camera screen, glowing in the dusky light left of the day. All of the christmas trees behind them in the park were lit, dotted with food stalls and those selling tickets to the park ice rink. It was a relaxing, off-campus break for them post-exams. Couples, families, and groups of friends could be seen all about enjoying that chilly December evening. 

 

“It looks great, Jean! I’m glad you brought your little camera with you. You’re getting a lot of  _ really cute _ shots.”

 

“Probably shouldn’t tell any photography students or any other photographers for that matter, that their photos are  _ cute, _ Marco.”

 

“Yea, but these are for us to enjoy. You won’t be putting these up on display like your other pieces.” Marco leaned over Jean’s shoulder watching him scroll through their previously taken photos. 

 

“Well, as a proper student of the university’s photography department, I have to always practice theory... Plus, they’re going on Facebook, so that’s on display.”

 

“You just don’t want Eren saying anything about blurry photos again.” Marco teased. 

 

“There’s that,” Jean mumbled, but rebutted, “You’re just too cute not to photograph, so Eren can suck my d-”.

 

“Jean! There are definitely small children within a three yard radius!” Marco laughed his warning out to his boyfriend. 

 

Marco was hyperaware of small children, probably since he was studying to become a teacher. The guy had a knack for the tiny energy vampires, quite unlike Jean. He could handle the little monsters for a bit, but he had limits. He would rather spend time in the darkroom developing film or in the quiet photo lab editing his photos for a student show. Marco understood, though. Jean needed that time to think creatively, but he could always return to Marco when he was done. 

 

Well, not  _ always _ , until that year. Jean and Marco had known each other for years now, Jean supposed. Middle school, then high school, and now here they were, midway through their university years together. It wasn’t always like this, though. Jean, and unknowingly Marco as well, had been pining away for the other, wanting their friendship to bloom into something deeper, more meaningful, more intimate. It wasn’t until high school that things shifted, when Jean had been fiddling around with cameras and viewfinders, always practicing his photography on Marco. He was easy and readily available subject matter, but also very easy on the eyes. It was by the light of a Christmas tree when Jean noticed Marco glowing and radiant. Struck by his feelings at the time, he hid them, scared to let Marco know, scared of change. However he kept insisting that Marco be the subject in all of his photos. Eventually, once they went off to college, their classes, internships, and life’s distractions drew their time apart, more often than they wanted. The separation was painful at times for them, and though they spent ample time in coffee shops catching up and retelling their experiences hat first year in school, they decided that if they became roommates then the separation would only really be for small spans of time. They could return to each other’s company at the end of each day. 

 

This led to other feelings though. To Jean, he still found that he  _ missed _ Marco, that he longed for him, that this was not longer  _ just _ a friendship. After pining for half of that school year, Marco and Jean finally talked it out over coffee, confessions, and kisses. Spring time blossomed the feelings that had grown through the winter for the two of them, and that love continued to strengthen and flourish through the year. 

 

“Jean! I’ve got the hot cocoa.”

 

Marco strolled back towards Jean with the two steamy cups in hand. Raising his camera to eye level, Jean snapped a photo. Another moment where Marco captured Jean’s heart. Reaching out he took his cup from Marco, stifling his smile in the rim of the cup. 

 

“Ow, shi-... Too hot.”

 

“Don’t burn yourself,” Marco chuckled. Stepping towards him, Marco brushed his thumb across Jean’s bottom lip, following with a light kiss. 

 

“Be careful,” Marco whispered. 

 

Jean stood looking lost happily in the moment. He started to raise his camera. 

 

“Jean! Stop!” Marco laughed. 

 

“I’m kidding.” Jean placed a kiss to Marco’s lips. “Hn, warm and sweet.”

 

They sat together on a park bench to enjoy their drinks and look through the selfies they had so far from their evening in the Christmas decorated park. Some from around the ice rink, playing in the snow dusted trees, and Jean’s favorites, the ones of them together in front of the Christmas lights. Their cheeks were pink from the cold, but it was like their happiness was emanating a halo of light around the couple. Jean glanced over at Marco, a smile placed across his lips. He liked those photos too. Jean touched Marco’s cheeks lightly, the pink still there from the chilled night air. 

 

“Hey. Want to go home, Mr. Bodt?”

 

“Hm, it is getting cold. Will you warm me up Mr. Kirschstein?” Marco teased back. 

 

Jean leaned forward on the bench placing his lips on Marco’s. They were a little cold too, but there was a lingering heat from their hot cocoa and Marco’s natural warmth. Jean loved the little movements of their lips pressed together and the small whines he could draw out from Marco. He slipped a hand behind Marco’s neck pulling him in for more. Jean invited Marco in for a deeper kiss and Marco gladly accepted, slipping his tongue into Jean’s mouth, their hot breath intermingling. Jean licked and nipped over Marco’s bottom lip, but then he pulled back. Marco rested his forehead against Jeans’s, nuzzling the tips of their noses together. 

 

“Jean, take me back to the dorm.”

 

“Yea. Let’s go.”

 

With their flirtations growing into urgency, they exited the festively adorned park, leaving all of the loud cheer and bustle behind them. The snow was starting to fall a bit more heavily, catching on their knits and wools. Jean watched the scene as they strolled through the quiet streets leading back to the campus. Small flecks of snow lighted on Marco’s eyelashes and the hair peaking out from his ski hat. Their eyes met his for a moment before Marco flashed a smile, and Jean felt a warm hand slip into his jacket pocket twining their fingers together.  Marco slowed his pace to give Jean’s hand a small squeeze and place a light kiss on his cheek before unearthing their hands from the warm pocket. Marco propelled them forward in a playful jaunt or skip, hopping over melting puddles and little icy patches on the ground, and an excited heat bubbled in Jean’s stomach, as an extremely attractive rosiness budded in Marco’s smiling cheeks. Jean felt both amusement and contentment at their jog back to their heated room, where things were promised to only get hotter between them. They both were anticipating what was to follow. 

 

Marco’s energy caused them to stumble through the door to their room, laughing as they stripped. Jean was the first to finish shedding his slightly snow dampened layers, and subsequently dive into his single bed that Marco had since filled with soft blankets and pillows. Marco was a bit of a “nester”, in that he would cocoon himself (together with Jean) into a nest of blankets. He insisted that Jean needed more softness and warmth in his bed, but Jean was insistent that Marco filled that need without the addition of the covers. He had accepted his fate to be swept up in Marco’s cuddle nests, though - not that he objected. 

 

Jean wasn’t settled in the bed for too long before he felt a weight shift into the mattress as Marco crawled up the bed to join him. Slowly and carefully he shuffled up into a comfortable position half over Jean. They watched each other for a moment, smiling, settling their breathing. Marco leaned in to steal a kiss. He giggled as he pulled back, watching Jean’s face for his next cue to continue. 

 

Jean squirmed a bit under Marco’s attention, but readjusted so he could run his hands up Marco’s sides. He was warm and soft, Jean thought, lightly running a thumb over a particularly  _ spectacular _ patch of freckles. Whilst Jean was admiring Marco’s individual freckles, Marco got his hands busy unzipping and ridding Jean of his pants. 

 

“Someone’s in a hurry,” Jean teased in a low voice. Marco grinned, proud of himself. 

 

He leaned in for another kiss, this time a much longer one, as he placed his hands on Jean’s exposed hips and stomach. However Jean’s attention shifted momentarily as he reached one hand into the pocket of his soon to be discarded pants, pulling out the camera he had left there. After contemplating it for a moment, he placed it without another thought onto his desk next to his bed and the pants were gone, thanks in no small part to Marco.

 

Taking advantage of Marco’s divided focus, Jean threw an arm around the other boy’s neck and flipped them over, so that Jean was leaning on his elbows above Marco. Gazing into his eyes, Jean took a moment to really appreciate Marco beaming beneath him. Such a warm and precious person, and their love really brought that glow out of both of them. He spent long enough staring, and bowed his head to slip his tongue between Marco’s lips. They kissed deeply, but at a slow and satisfying pace, feeling their tongues slide together, the space filled with gasps and gorgeously wet sounds. With a whine, Marco pressed himself into Jean who reciprocated by steadying Marco’s movements with his strong hands, holding, soothing Marco’s pleas for more contact.  

 

Marco let his eyes drift close as he rolled his body beneath Jean, panting at the pressure and movements between them. A whimper trembled over Jean’s lips as Marco breathed heavily in satiation, their grinding ripping wavering noises from their throats. The heat forming between their bodies spurred them on and encouraged only to create more, as if they were trying to start a fire, rubbing together in desperation and their passionate responses were the kindling. 

 

They had stripped down to their underwear and were left rolling in the nest of blankets, surrounded by the dormitory haven they had created together, that year. It had a very “homey” feeling, especially that night, and they spent their evening enveloped in each other’s presence, giggling in their playfulness, begging and praising each other, and kissing every inch of skin they could reach with their lips. Pushing and pulling, pressing together, and holding tight as they joined in sweet love, their heated fervor and heightened senses peaked and then fell amongst labored breathing and sweet praises. A quiet settled between them, like the snow upon the ground outside, as they wrapped themselves together in post-coital bliss. 

 

Jean could hear the steady thrumming of Marco’s heartbeat as he lay his head on his chest, Marco gently stroking a finger through Jean’s hair. He glanced over to his desk, where he had deposited his camera earlier when Marco had been hastily stripping him. Leaning up and over Marco, he lifted it from the desk. The ping indicating it had been powered on; Jean leaned into Marco fiddling with the small digital camera. He centered on Marco through the viewfinder, studying the curves and muscles of Marco’s rising and falling chest. 

 

“What are you doing, love?”

 

“Thinking about today, about you.” Jean answered and centered the camera’s focus on Marco’s peaceful smile. 

 

Rubbing his hand up and down Jean’s back, Marco hummed a response. 

 

“Today was really nice, you know? Getting to document our first winter together, finally.”

 

“What do you mean?” Marco asked. 

 

Jean let his camera lower to the bed as he realized that he wasn’t being totally clear in what he meant. It was obvious to  _ him, _ because he had fallen for Marco over and over in the winters of their high school years and again in their years since. Every winter, Marco shone in the lights, snow, and warmed their time together, his smile making all of the holiday decorations pale in comparison. 

 

“Thinking about how I fell for you around this time of year, but how this is the first winter season we’ve both  _ known _ it. I mean… Known how we feel about each other.” Jean stumbled through his explanation. He wanted Marco to understand how precious he was to him, and how long he had wanted them to be together. He knew Marco felt the same, but Jean still wanted to make sure his feelings were clear. 

 

“I understand the feeling,” Marco said, shifting to wrap both arms around Jean’s back. “I wanted this too. I have for some time. ”

 

Jean watched Marco carefully for cues and gestures that would expand at all on what he was saying. Marco was smiling, beautifully, Jean thought. A smile that was genuine, warm, filled with nothing less than absolute adoration for Jean, for  _ them. _ It was picture perfect. 

 

Jean leaned down to touch their noses, gazing closely into Marco’s eyes. He slipped his eyes closed and pressed his lips ever so gently to Marco’s. Exhaling a breath he had been holding, Jean relaxed into Marco’s embrace. 

  
Pulling back from kissing Marco, Jean rolled over on to the bed next his boyfriend, the two cuddling up together. He lifted the camera above their heads, both of them fitting into the frame so perfectly, and snapped a photo to remember their first winter together. Taking that photo, freezing a moment, they treasured these moments in that winter, and in many more to come.  

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays [squeakycolorwheel](http://squeakycolorwheel.tumblr.com/)!!  
> I hope you like it! :)
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/boysblush).


End file.
